La pudeur de Grey
by lilicat
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des tendances exhibitionnistes que l'on n'a aucune pudeur. Parfois il suffit de pas grand chose pour se sentir complètement nu.


**Titre :** La pudeur de Grey.

**Crédits **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating **: K

**Pairing **: Un léger, très léger Natsu/Grey.

**Genre **: Humour.

**Résumé** : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des tendances exhibitionnistes que l'on n'a aucune pudeur. Parfois il suffit de pas grand chose pour se sentir complètement nu.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Bijoux en une heure.

* * *

**La pudeur de Grey.**

Mirajane était en train d'essuyer des verres derrière le comptoir quand Grey entra dans la guilde, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. Mais le plus surprenant était la tenue du mage de glace. Alors qu'un radieux soleil dardait ses rayons chauds et lumineux sur la ville, le jeune homme était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull à col roulé noir, d'un grand manteau noir, d'une écharpe noire, de bottes fourrées noires, d'un bonnet noir et de cache-oreilles noirs.

Le silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce témoigna de l'ahurissement des mages de Fairy tail, ceux-ci suivant des yeux la silhouette sombre et emmitouflée du jeune homme plus connu pour ses tendances exhibitionnistes que sa grande pudeur. La jolie barman échangea un regard entendu avec Natsu : aucun doute, Grey avait un sérieux problème. Erza s'écarta silencieusement sur son banc, invitant ainsi son ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Grey se laissa tomber près de la rouquine en soupirant bruyamment.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! râla-t-il à l'encontre de ses camarades.

La main fraîche d'Erza se posa sur son front et la jeune femme secoua la tête :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre...

- Je ne suis pas malade, protesta le jeune homme.

- Pas malade, s'exclama Natsu. Alors pourquoi tu es habillé comme si tu partais au pôle Nord ?

- Et encore, renchérit Cana, habituellement tu irais au pôle Nord presque nu alors te voir autant couvert, ça nous choque un peu.

- Oui, rajouta Lucy. Du coup on s'inquiète, c'est normal.

A la surprise générale, les joues de Grey se teintèrent de rose et le jeune homme baissa la tête, cachant son visage dans son écharpe. Il marmonna vaguement, ses propos restant totalement incompréhensibles pour son auditoire.

- Grey... si tu parles dans ton écharpe, on ne va pas te comprendre tu sais, fit remarquer placidement Fried.

Avec un soupir de condamné à mort, le mage de glace se résigna à répéter de manière intelligible :

- J'ai perdu mon collier et mon bracelet.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu portes le deuil ? se moqua Luxus. Je ne te savais pas si sensible, Grey.

- Grey-sama est un homme d'une grande sensibilité ! rugit Juvia toute prête à prendre la défense de celui qu'elle comptait bien épouser un jour.

- Peut-être que ça lui a été offert par une personne chère à son cœur, suggéra Mirajane.

- Tu les as perdus où ? s'enquit Erza.

- Je ne sais pas... Je les cherche depuis ce matin et je les retrouve pas, soupira Grey en se tassant un peu plus sur son siège.

- Grey-sama... Juvia va courir vous en offrir d'autres, exactement les mêmes, promit la mage d'eau.

- C'est gentil Juvia, mais non merci. C'était des modèles uniques et j'y tenais particulièrement.

- Pauvre Juvia, lança Evergreen moqueuse. Et dire que tu soupires d'amour pour ce glaçon.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Juvia darda un regard furibond sur la jeune femme et répliqua :

- Juvia assume ses sentiments, pas comme Evergreen...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua l'interpellée menaçante.

- Qu'Evergreen devrait déclarer sa flamme à Elfman avant de critiquer celles qui n'ont pas peur de se dévoiler !

- Je n'ai pas peur ! rugit Evergreen.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se battre, vite rejoint par les autres mages de la guilde. Après tout, à Fairy tail, une journée où il n'y avait pas un peu de grabuge était une mauvaise journée. Grey ne bougea pas de son siège, se tassant sur lui-même, semblant vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris, sous le regard soucieux d'Erza. Elle-même ne participa pas à la baston générale, préférant finir de manger son fraisier en toute tranquillité, tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons du comportement étrange de son ami.

Dans toute cette agitation, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de Natsu. Celui-ci avait précipitamment quitté la guilde un peu plus tôt et arpentait en courant les rues de Magnolia. Il courut jusqu'au crépuscule où il se laissa finalement tomber sur le trottoir épuisé. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il rejoignit la guilde, toujours au pas de course. Son arrivée dans la pièce redevenue calme ne passa pas inaperçue, mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte, focalisant toute son attention sur la silhouette sombre de son coéquipier.

Grey broyait du noir, toujours emmitouflé dans ses vêtements sombres, cherchant encore où il avait pu perdre ses précieux bijoux, quand soudain un médaillon en forme d'épée surgit sous ses yeux. Éberlué, il redressa la tête, tombant sur le visage souriant de Natsu qui tenait son collier et son bracelet à la main.

- Tu les as retrouvés ! souffla-t-il, tendant les doigts pour récupérer son bien.

- Et ouais. J'ai cherché partout, et finalement je les ai trouvés. Ils étaient au bord de la rivière. Tu as du les perdre hier soir, quand on s'est battu.

Sans un mot, Grey récupéra ses biens et les remit rapidement autour de son cou et son poignet. A peine les bijoux eurent retrouvé leurs places respectives, que les vêtements noirs disparaissaient, laissant le mage de glace en caleçon au beau milieu de la guilde. Natsu fit un grand sourire au brun avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, lui soufflant doucement à l'oreille pour que lui seul entende :

- Je sais que sans eux, tu te sens complètement nu. Et ça, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de le voir.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

Je fais un véritable fixation sur le collier et le bracelet de Grey... Du coup cette idée m'est venu et voilà en une heure ce que ça peut donner. Je vous accorde que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais bon. Une petite review quand même ?

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Un grand merci à Loute qui corrige mes fautes avec patience et acharnement.


End file.
